Extinction
by TriK
Summary: What happens when the four teens take a visit to Jurassic Park? Please Review!! ***Chapter 8 now up *** THE END IS HERE!***
1. Chapter 1-False Innocence

Chapter 1: False Innocence   
  
Jaime Waite's form lay still and silent. His eyes rested closed and his   
spiked hair looked a bit tasseled. The book underneath him, obviously a history   
textbook, lay open and seemed to better serve as a pillow then a study partner.   
  
Tyler Connell grinned, not at the sleeping form, but at what he was about to do.   
Tyler knew that he needed to test the fire alarm system, but Jaime didn't, and   
that was all the incentive Tyler needed. Tyler nodded to his friends Val Linear   
and Hank Beechman in warning, then, with a quick flip of a switch, a loud fire   
alarm barreled through the EMS station.  
  
Jaime's head shot up and screamed the first thing that popped into his head,   
"FIRE!". With that he took off running to the fire exit, but about half way   
there the laughter floating from the main room caught up to him. Jaime grunted   
and turned to head back into the room. "Not funny. SO not funny", Jaime   
announced as he entered.  
  
"Well I don't know about that", Tyler Connell replied in mid-laugh.  
  
"Yea Jaime, we all got a great laugh out of it." Hank Beechman, the head of the   
team, added, then abruptly broke into laughter.  
  
"Sure. Fine! Laugh it up! ", Jaime snorted back at them before flopping down   
on the couch.  
  
"Aw. Were sorry Jaime," Val soothed, "Besides, it was all Tyler's doing."  
  
"I should have known," Jaime started, but was cut off by the EMS siren. All   
four teenagers quickly forgot the ordeal as they hopped into the ambulance and   
skidded out of the station.  
  
"Collision," Val announced as she piled out of the ambulance and on the scene,   
"A White male, elderly, car is ditched." She added. Jaime and Hank took their   
cue and veered off to the ditch. "Tyler, you and me have the middle aged male   
in the street," Val finished before she and Tyler took off towards a red   
overturned truck. Tyler's face twisted into disgust when he saw the man. His   
head had smashed nearly through the window. Never the less, Tyler, with a deep   
breath, and Val silently began to pry the man from the car.   
  
Meanwhile, a black Mercedes came into view as Jaime and Hank neared the ditch   
the car had dove into. The horn of the car was going off as they approached it   
in the ankle deep and murky water. Hank pulled open the door to reveal the   
balding man laying unconscious on the horn. Hank quickly found a pulse and then   
checked for any serious injuries. Jaime watched as Hank leaned the man back in   
the chair, causing the horn to, thankfully, stop. "Jaime, grab his arms and   
pull to an angel so I can grab his feet", Hank ordered. Jaime quickly obeyed   
and they proceeded to pry the man out.  
  
Val felt like she was going to cry. Whenever a patient died it deeply affected   
her, but the fault hadn't been hers or Tyler's, the man was dead when they   
reached the scene. However, all those thoughts were pushed aside as she ran to   
help her two team mates pull carry a man out from the ditch.   
  
Not until the man was safely on the stretcher did any of the teens notice the 4   
news station trucks and several police cars. Nor were any of them expecting a   
reporter to break through the police's man-chain and shove microphones in their   
faces. "How serious are the injuries?! Is Mr. Hammond going to be ok?! Will he   
attending the grand opening of the museum tomorrow?! How does it feel to know   
that you've saved the John Hammond?!" The reporter screamed question after   
question as the 4 teens struggled to make it into their ambulance. There was a   
nerve-wracking silence as they sped to the hospital, but all of them were no   
doubt wondering just who this John Hammond was.   
  
***  
  
Val rubbed her eyes as she and her teammates finally managed to escape the   
madness of the hospital. It was like nothing she had ever seen. Everywhere she   
turned there would be a reporter screaming questions so loudly her ears ached.   
With an exhausted sigh Val pushed her thoughts away and hopped into the back of   
the truck. After a few moments she closed her eyes and slipped into sleep.   
  
"Val's out" Jaime stated as they left the hospital.  
  
"Well, doesn't look like that took long." Hank added.  
  
"Yea" Tyler put in dazedly. "So what do you think is so important about   
that old man?" Tyler asked with out even thinking.  
  
"I don't know..." Hank admitted. "It's not our business anyway".  
  
"Yea," Tyler accepted. There was silence the rest of the trip, giving everyone   
plenty of time to just relax. When they reached the station formal good-byes   
were said and everyone took off to there homes, leaving all thoughts of the odd   
man long forgotten.   
  
***  
  
Catie Roth's morning detention passed in a haze for her. She was often   
trapped in detention so she had developed ways to keep herself busy. Brushing a   
strand of her dark hair off her pale face, Catie glanced up at the clock and   
smiled, only then did she set down the giant paper clip chain she had   
constructed in the past hour.   
  
"Detention is over," a high-pitched voice informed. Ms. Linton had taken   
detention duty this week, and her squeaky voice was definitely not pleasant for   
the AM hours. Catie quickly got up and hurried of in search of Jaime, one of her   
best friends. Of course, she had to admit; at times she wished they were more   
then just friends. But Jaime's feelings seemed to differ. As Catie rounded the   
corner she saw her dark eyed friend, in his trademark leather jacket mind you,   
rustling through his locker.  
  
"Hey" Catie said to announce her entrance.  
  
"Hey you" Jaime replied. "What's up?"   
  
"Oh, nothing." Catie started. Jaime silently prepared himself for what   
was coming next. "Except that I just got done with a detention that I was given   
with no justifiable cause. I swear, I have checked all the books and no where   
in their does it say that a authoritative figure can simply arrest students out   
of there own free will. According to rule 3-11 in the 2nd issued manuscript   
of..." Catie was cut short as the bell echoed through the halls. Unfortunate   
for her, but a much-appreciated act of God for Jaime.  
  
"Sorry, I got to go to class. Tell me all about it later." Jaime yelled   
as he hurried down the hallway. He saw Catie wave in response and continued on   
his way with a grin. He loved Catie, they had always been the best of friends,   
but sometimes she got a little too into her resisting the oppressions of high   
school mood. As the next bell sounded Jaime chocked down a curse and began   
running down the now deserted hallway. Some how Jaime managed to dive into the   
classroom an instant before the late bell rang. "Mr. Waite," A gray haired   
woman announced, "So glad you could join us." Jaime just sighed and proceeded   
to attempt a comfortable sleeping position as the class began. God he hated   
history.  
  
Just across the hall, Val sat upright in her desk, trying her best to   
understand exactly what the big deal about chemistry was. A yawn fluttered to   
her ears and she realized it was Tyler. She couldn't help but reveal a grin;   
she had feelings for Tyler, feelings that were beyond friendship. But she could   
never tell him how she felt, not if she was going to stay professional with the   
squad.   
  
Behind Val, Tyler mouthed plans for after school to Hank. Hank, however,   
sat three seats behind Tyler, so this wasn't working out very well. Yet still,   
Tyler proceeded with turning all the way around and attempting to have a   
conversation. Although to Hank it looked like Tyler was just chewing an   
invisible piece of gum like a cow.   
  
"Mr. Connell," Mr. Nile stated, quickly snapping Tyler back to reality.   
"Would you be so kind as to explain to the class the outline of Dalton's   
theory?" She asked with a 'gotcha' smile.   
  
Tyler gulped; he hadn't been paying any attention at all. "Well... it's   
very... err... complicated. It's about a... theory... that...uh..." Tyler heard   
a see of giggle and snickering swelling around him. He was caught, just as he   
was about to admit his wrong and give up, however, the intercom sounded.   
  
"Please excuse the interruption. It is imperative that Jaime Waite report   
to the principles office," The principle started. All Jaime could think was   
'great... what did I do now??' and Val, Tyler, Hank, and Catie's thoughts were   
all along the same lines. The rest of the announcement however, caught then all   
off guard. "The same goes for Valerie Linear, Hank Beechman, and Tyler Connell.   
Thank-you." With that the intercom clicked off, leaving everyone wondering what   
the over achievers of the school could have possibly done wrong.   
  
All 4 teens almost simultaneously got up and headed towards the hallway,   
exchanging a few 'what did you do' questions, but met with no answers. When   
they reached the office Hank reached for the doorknob, but the school secretary,   
who was beaming with the type of smile that could blind someone, surprisingly   
flung the door open. "Please come in" She chirped, "Here, have a seat in hear.   
I'll be back in just a few moments." With that she hurried out of the office.   
They teens only managed to exchange some extremely confused looks before the   
door flung open and a old man with a cane entered.   
  
"Hello my friends!" The man greeted enthusiastically. "I am Mr. John   
Hammond, and I believe I owe you fine people my life." A see of images of the   
call last night flooded over them all and they realized this was the same man   
from the car accident.   
  
"I'm Val Linear" Val put in, noticing the silence. She shook his hand   
gingerly. "And this is Hank Beechman, Jaime Waite, and Tyler Connell" she   
added, pointing to each of her friends as she named them.  
  
"Yes, of course. Pleased to meet all of you" Mr. Hammond said smiling.  
  
"So, what brings you to our school Mr. Hammond?" Hank asked curiously.  
  
"John, please." He gently corrected. "And gratitude brings me here.   
Absolute gratitude. You see, you all have given me the greatest gift, life. If   
you hadn't arrived when you did, I would have been dead. And so I bring a   
wonderful gift." A grin slipped across the lips of the 4 students, and John   
smiled even more. "I invite you all to be among the first to see the grandest   
amusement park that has ever been."  
  
"Really?" Tyler asked stunned. "I mean...th-thank-you" Tyler added,   
desperately trying to regain some dignity.  
  
"Your quite welcome my boy" John chuckled. John loved seeing the excited   
smiles of his young heroes. "Now let me give you a quick run through. You see,   
the park is an entire island, so we must helicopter there."  
  
"A whole island?" Jaime asked in disbelief. "Just what kind of park is   
this?"  
  
"It is my park. The park where my guests will experience wonders beyond   
the imagination." John answered, leaving Jaime in even more awe. John quickly   
went over the rest of the arrangements with them. They were to leave in 3 days   
for a two-week escape to an island amusement park. They were to be among the   
first to see the place. The only other people to be there, besides them and the   
staff, would be two archeologists, John's two grand children, a lawyer, and a   
scientist. The 4 teens couldn't wait to go.   
  
***  
  
"Your doing what?!" Catie shrieked at Jaime. Catie couldn't understand   
why Jaime would want to go to that park; he didn't know hardly anything about   
it.  
  
"Val, Tyler, & Hank are going too Catie. It'll be fun. Just be happy for   
me." Jaime pleaded, hoping to win her over. It wasn't like he didn't know   
anything about John Hammond anyway. He knew that he was a wealthy and   
respectable man who opened a park based on dinosaurs. Jaime couldn't wait to   
see what his roller coasters would look like.   
  
"OK, Jaime" Catie finally gave in. "Just be careful, OK?"  
  
"Always" Jaime replied smoothly. With that he bid good-bye and headed   
home to pack. Catie just turned and walked away, knowing that the gnawing in   
her stomach probably meant something bad was going to happen.  
  
***  
  
Tyler stared in awe at the helicopter; they had always amazed him, one day   
he hoped to even learn to fly one. He saw Val out of the corner of his eye.   
She was talking to Hank and Jaime by the door of the plane. For some reason she   
looked even more beautiful then ever. He always had liked Val, but since he   
thought Val thought other wise there wasn't much point in drooling over her.   
  
"All right people! Time to go!" A man in dark glasses shouted over the   
roar of the helicopter. "It'll take us about 4 hours to get there! When we   
reach the island you will take the jeeps to the visitor center! Mr. Hammond   
will meet you there!" With that they all piled in and the aircraft lifted off   
and into the sky.  
  
The view was amazing. Hank couldn't believe how beautiful the ocean   
looked from this far up. As he saw a flock of birds swoop into the crystal   
water he began wishing he had his camera with him instead of in his luggage.   
Hank's eyes quickly widened when the island came into view. "Guys. Hey Guys!   
There it is!" He shouted to the others, and they all quickly hurried to the   
windows. The island was astonishing. Lush Green trees covered it, and as they   
landed a spectacular waterfall came into view. The island was indeed the image   
of paradise.   
  
As the four of them piled out a Spanish man came up to them. "My name is   
Carlos, please follow me". Carlos' accent was thick and his English was barely   
understandable, but they got the idea. Carlos led them to two jeeps and   
introduced the second jeep driver as Juan. They then split up, Hank and Val   
with Carlos, and Jaime and Tyler with Juan. Hank and Val left first, not to   
mention drove considerably faster then Juan. Tyler tapped Juan on the shoulder   
and asked why they were going so much slower. Juan answered him completely in   
Spanish, and although what he said was probably very informative, Tyler and   
Jaime didn't understand a word of it. Thankfully Juan caught this and pointed   
to the pack of the jeep, which was filled with luggage. Tyler smiled and gave   
him a thumbs-up, finally understanding the weight difference.  
  
After about 5 minutes of driving Tyler and Jaime had just about given up   
on seeing any rides of the park, not to mention they were now bored out of there   
minds. Thankfully they saw Carlos' jeep up ahead. The boys quickly jumped out   
and headed over to Val and Tyler, who were talking with John.  
  
"Oh hello boys" John called as Jaime and Tyler approached. "Let me   
introduce you all. This is Dr. Alan Grant and Dr. Ellie Sadler, both are   
remarkable archeologists." Dr. Grant was a fairly build man with light hair the   
hung quite carelessly. Dr. Sadler was a blonde haired woman that had the look   
of someone who was extremely capable of taking care of herself. "And this is my   
doubting lawyer, Donald Gennaro, and another doubter, but still a brilliant   
scientist, Dr. Ian Malcolm" Mr. Gennaro was a man lacking in the hair   
department, and he was of frail build. Dr. Malcolm was completely the opposite.   
He had a head of wild curly back hair, and clearly had the look of a scientist.   
Tyler and Jamie shook hands with them all as John further intoroduced who they   
were, EMS, to the group.   
  
"So, Mr.... I mean John. Why are we all meeting out here in the field? "   
Jaime asked curiously.   
  
"You will see. " John stated with a mischievous grin. And before Jaime   
could question any further, he saw the sun fading and casting him into the   
shade... or at least what he thought was shade. With out warning a monstrous   
thump shook through the ground and Jaime, along with the others, whirled around.   
Jaime couldn't believe his eyes, not more then 10 feet away stood a giant. It's   
gray neck stretched for into the tree tops and Jaime couldn't help but stumble   
onto his but from shock.   
  
"That's a... a... a ..." Jaime stuttered half terrified, half memorized.  
  
"A dinosaur..." Hank finished for him with equal terror. They all   
watched as the creature reared up onto its hind legs to munch on a high tree.   
All mouths hung open as its feet slammed back into the ground, causing everyone   
to jump a little.   
  
John calmly walked forward to take a satisfied look at his creature, and   
then turned to the shocked group. "My dear friends," He started. "Welcome to   
Jurassic Park."   



	2. Chapter 2-Trickery

Disclaimer: JP isn't mind and neither is IaHB. Please don't sue.   
  
Chapter-2: Trickery  
  
After about 5 minutes of fainting and gasping at the amazing sight, Dr. Grant finally asked the question. "How'd you do this?" he whispered.  
  
John kneeled down beside him, "I'll show you."  
  
***  
  
"Wow" Val breathed as they approached the visitor's center. It was astonishing. The dinosaur on the way over was breathtaking enough, but to see a complete tyrannosaurs-rex skeleton, teeth and all, hovering above her was quite a site.   
  
"She's quite nice isn't she" John piped up. "Of course, not all these bones are real. Yet still, she is among the most complete." He added matter-of-factly. Val just kept staring. "Well then" John turned to the others, "Let's head to the theater to figure out how this whole thing works." John stated.  
  
"Excuse me, but... theater?" Gennaro asked, ever conscious that he must take note of every aspect of the park.   
  
"Yes, a theater, or rather a bit of a ride. It will tell us all how our computers managed to use the DNA gathered from a mosquito to discover dinosaur DNA. We'll learn some history on the animals as well. And, of course, illustrate how the whole process works." John explained.   
  
"Oh, excellent" Gennaro approved. Val's eyes lit up at the chance to discover how this all worked, but as for the guys... once they heard the word computer, a whole night on duty at the station seemed more appealing to them. Hank, Jaime, and Tyler exchanged dreadful glances, each searching for a way out of going on the tour.   
  
"Grandpa!" Two simultaneous voices shouted. Two kids, a young girl that seemed about 10 and a boy around 8, rushed over to John and knocked him down in an enthusiastic bear hug.  
  
"Lex! Tim!" John squealed in child-like joy. As he rose back up and gathered himself he introduced the two kids as his grand children. They were also going to be staying there. After a few snippets of conversation however, the pair took off towards the kitchen.   
  
"John." Hank started, "It's been along ride for us. Do you think we could just head up to our rooms and meet you back here later?" Hank asked as innocently as possible.   
  
"Why of course. Just follow the right hallway. Your rooms are the first two on the left." John agreed. After all, they were not the people he needed the endorsement from. With that said John turned and began leading the older group down a hall. "Right this way." A relieved breath escaped the three boys.  
  
"Wait for us!" Val shouted, suddenly aware that her staring at the skeleton had distracted from the whole conversation. "Tyler and I are coming too." Before Tyler could object he was hurriedly being tugged after the group, but not before giving Jaime and Hank a desperate 'help me' look.   
  
Jaime just waved and yelled to Tyler his final statement, "This is payback for the fire alarm!" Once Tyler and Val were out of sight Hank and Jamie turned and searched for there rooms.   
  
***  
  
"This looks just like my room as a kid, " Hank observed as they entered their room. And he was right; there were little dinosaur models on the dresser, little kid type dinosaur sheets, and even a dinosaur lampshade.  
  
"Check this out" Jaime called to Hank upon spying a book. "Look," Jaime said, pointing to a picture. Says this one spits poison." Hank eyed the picture, committing it to memory. "Hey Hank" Jaime started quietly, "You don't think he's got any of these here, do you?"  
  
"I dunno," Hank admitted, "But that little one looks like a puppy compared to this thing." He added, pointing to a picture in the book. "Val... Velo... Well, something Raptor. He'd be crazy if he got one of those." Hank set the book down then looked up at Jaime's odd face. "Hey," he said, "Relax, he's probably only got those plant eating ones."  
  
"Yea," Jaime said, "Your probably right."  
  
***  
  
After about 15 minutes, the boys were bored. Jaime and Hank wandered around the park aimlessly until they come to a giant fence. Jaime walked up to it and peered inside, followed by Hank.  
  
"I wouldn't get too close if I were you." Came an Australian voiced warning, causing both boys to jump.  
  
"Excuse me?" Hank asked, a little shocked by the man's rugged appearance. He bore a cowboy hat and a hanky around his neck. After seeing what most of the people were wearing, Jaime's black shirt and cargo pants, along with Hank's jeans and Old Navy shirt, seemed more then a bit out of place.   
  
"That right there is one nasty dinosaur, not the type of thing you'd want get your noses too close to. She'd swipe 'em off in a heartbeat" The man explained in an aggravated tone. "I'm Muldoon, who are you?" He spat.  
  
"Jaime," Jaime spoke strongly, this guy's attitude was already starting to get to him. "This is Hank, were guests here." Jaime added, trying his best to restrain his building anger.   
  
"Guests eh? Well then get back to the visitor's center and away from the fence." Muldoon ordered. Jaime opened his mouth to speak but Hank's quick grip on his arm shut him up. Hank had a point; this wasn't the time or the place for a fight.   
  
"Thanks" Hank spoke to Muldoon, "We'll take your advice." Hank released his hold on Jaime after they were a few feet away; he knew Jaime got the message. At least the visitor's center wasn't that far away.  
  
***  
  
Tyler was relieved that the agonizing theater ride was over. Sure it was interesting, interesting for the others. John had to have Val and Tyler stay in the ride while the others just got up and got to see and hold a real baby dinosaur. The only good thing about the tour was that he got to sit alone and talk with Val, which at least made the fake smiles of interest seem like not such a big deal. But now John was talking about going on another tour! Tyler didn't know if he could take that.  
  
Val walked along side Tyler as they headed out front to meet everyone. She hadn't admitted it, but right now Val really didn't want to go on another tour, the last one was just too boring for her. She was only going to go again for Tyler, he had seemed to enjoy the tour so much last time. Val just hoped she would be lucky enough to find Hank or Jaime before the next tour so she could swap places with one of them, that way Tyler would still have fun and she would still get out of it. Once outside, she was happy to see Jaime and Hank coming in there direction.   
  
"Hey!" Val called to them with a wave. She left Tyler's side to catch up with them before they could reach everyone. Hank gave a little wave and Jaime allowed smile as she approached. "You guys, I need a major favor?" She breathed as she reached them.  
  
"Sure" Hank put in, almost immediately.  
  
"Yea, name it" Jaime added. Jaime sometimes wondered how their team had so close that we would do something for one of them without question. Trust he guessed.  
  
Val bit her lip as she thought of the right words. "Well, it's Tyler. He really liked the tour and I just don't think I can stand another one. So since only two people can go on the next tour, I was kind of hoping that one of you could go with him instead of me." Val blurted out. "Please?" She added.  
  
"Sure Val. Jaime, you go" Hank decided.  
  
"What?! I don't think so. Dinosaurs and me... we don't get along too well." Jaime objected. "You go Hank." He added, only to be answered by the rapid shaking of Hank's head.  
  
"Well one of you has to." Val pleaded. "Here, we can flip a coin. OK?" Both boys nodded sadly, fearing the worst. Val glanced back and saw Tyler approaching; the first two cars had already left. She had to hurry. "Ok, Hank, your heads and Jaime, your tails. OK? Good." With that she quickly tossed the coin up, caught it, and laid it on her hand. "Tails!" She announced.  
  
"Oh Man..." Jaime groaned.  
  
"Thank-you! Thank-you! Thank-you Jaime! I owe you big time." Val squealed before grabbing Hank and rushing to tell Tyler the news. Jaime approached Tyler after Hank and Val sped off.   
  
"Ready?" Tyler asked in a very un-enthusiastic tone.  
  
"Yea, sure." Jaime answered, just as energetic, as they made their way to the car. They were about fifteen minutes late upon leaving, but it didn't seem to make much of a difference. John informed them that he would be watching and controlling the cars from the control room with two of his best workers, John Arnold and Dennis Nedry. He also explained how Dr. Sadler wouldn't be attending the tour, but Dr. Grant and Dr. Malcolm would be occupying the first car. Followed by the second car containing Lex, Tim, and Gennaro. With that the car moved forward on the electric rail and it passed under a huge door, and ahead lay miles of green grass and trees, not to mention huge fencing that loomed on both sides of the car. Jaime just prayed that what ever was in those fences, wasn't as big as them.   
  
***  
  
A yawn escaped Tyler's lips after the third no-show. Apparently, according to the talking computer in the car, when the car stopped by a section of fence the guests are supposed to see a dinosaur. But no, no dinosaurs so far. "Hey Jaime" Tyler called to the practically asleep form on his right. "What made you wanna come hear so bad? I mean, you seemed totally against this tour stuff, but now your out hear in the middle of the night on a tour." He asked.  
  
"Me?" Jaime retorted. "You're the one that wanted to go on the tour, I'm here because Val couldn't stand another tour, duh?" He added, followed by a yawn.  
  
"I never wanted to go on any tour." Tyler stated. "What gave you that idea? I just went with Val and...wait...never mind, I know what happened now."  
  
"Well mind letting me on the secret?" Jaime joked.  
  
"I had to pretend to be interested in that movie tour thing for Val, she probably thought I really wanted to go." Tyler explained.  
  
"Man, we are so going to get her back for this" Jaime promised. "At least things can't get any worse." Jaime added. A second later, however, there jeep completely stopped.  
  
***   
  
Hank and Val walked in a living room, which looked more like a museum, reading over articles and pictures that hung all over. "Oh God." Hank exclaimed, stifling a laugh. "This can't be John." He added with a snort.  
  
"What?" Val called curiously from across the room. "What is it?" She pressed.   
  
"You've got to se this Val" Hank answered. Val quickly dropped the picture she was looking at and hurried over to Hank. He was staring at a T.V. screen that showed pictures of John from his youthful days. Val couldn't help but burst out laughing.  
  
"An afro?!" Val exclaimed. "Oh my God. That has got to be the funniest thing I have ever seen." She added through a laugh. "Let's see if there are any more pictures in here."  
  
"Sure" Hank agreed. Val reached for the 'next button', but before she could reach it the power surged and the room quickly darkened to near pitch black.  
  
***  
"Hey, I just finished running that program you gave me" Nedry announced to John. Nedry was a heavy man whom despised John Hammond with all his might. He hated never being appreciated and getting minimum pay. But today, he knew his time had come.  
  
Nedry cleared his throat, "John, Arnold, I'm gonna get some coffee, you guys wouldn't want some, would you?" He asked, knowing that he would simply be ignored. After a moment of silence Nerdy announced that he'd be right back. But before he left he made sure to set a timer to turn off all the power in the park in a matter of 5 minutes. Nedry smiled to himself and quickly exited toward the embryo holding area to claim his prize, all the while thinking how rich he was going to be after he sold the little dinos and how sorry John would be after his park came crashing down.  
  
John had been watching the screen intently since the tour started, but suddenly he noticed all the cars stopping in their places on the electric rail. The two first cars were down in the T-Rex area, while the third was about 30 feet behind. "Mr. Arnold, What's going on?" John demanded as he watched. "I want those cars moving again. It's raining and I don't want my grand children scared." He added.  
  
The dark-skinned man nodded and began typing away on his computer, smoking his butt of a cigarette intently. A defiant beep sounded from the computer and Arnold curiously leaned in to look, just as the computer suddenly began beaming thousands of rows of gibberish. "Oh Jesus," he whispered. "John, someone has shut the power down, including the fences."  
  
"Good God..." John whispered. With that he sank into his seat and bowed his head. "Oh dear Lord, protect us." He pleaded.  



	3. Chapter 3-Darkness Falls

Disclaimer: Please don't wanna sue me! I'm not stealing them!! I swear!  
  
  
Chapter 3-Darkness Falls  
  
A crack of lightning lit up the sky, stirring the creatures of the night. Jaime couldn't imagine what was taking them so long to fix whatever made them stop, and being stuck in the thunder and lightning, surrounded by darkness and dinosaurs, of all things, certainly wasn't helping. He and Tyler had talked over about 20 theories on why they had stopped, but none required being stuck this long.  
  
"Ugh! I can't take this anymore!" Tyler suddenly exclaimed with a noticeable pitch of fear I his voice. Jaime couldn't help but feel the same way.  
  
"No disagreement there" Jaime supplied. "Wonder how the others are doing." Jaime thought out loud, then quickly clarified himself, "You know, Grant, Gennaro, Malcolm, and the kids."  
  
"I don't know. But Id be glad to find out" Tyler turned to Jaime for consent.  
  
Jaime shrugged "Well then lets go already." With that they both hopped out of the jeep and into the thick, dark rain. "Tyler, when we get back, remind me to tell John never to try and repay us again. Ever." Jaime spat.  
  
"No Problem" Tyler agreed through gritted teeth.   
  
***  
  
"Hank" Val whispered in the dark. She was scared, terrified almost. The skeleton that she had admired had now become a thing of torment. Casting shadows onto them as it squeaked and swayed with every clash of thunder.   
  
"I'm hear Val" Hank reassured, grasping her hand for added effect. He could hear fear in her voice, but there was nothing he could do. They were in a strange and potentially dangerous place. If they actually went outside to find John in the control room it would bring more trouble then good. The only logical thing they saw to do was sit and wait, constantly reassuring each other that the power outage was no big deal. No matter how much there instincts disagreed with them.  
  
***  
  
"How can you just sit there?" Arnold spat as he paced through the small room. He was met with silence. "Are you even listening to me John?!" He shouted.   
  
John gently raised his head and stared coldly at him. "Mr. Arnold" he breathed, "I am fully aware of the conditions of the park. I am also aware that because of are complete lack of power, using up our energy by running around like chickens with our heads cut off is absolutely absurd!" He breathed and relaxed himself before continuing "Mr. Arnold," Arnold went to talk but John cut him off, "We know Nedry's program wasn't powerful to COMPLETELY knock out all the systems, so can we please just sit and wait for a sign that power is returning?" He asked, not really expecting an answer. Once again Arnold opened his mouth to argue. "PLEASE sit down and shut up" John spat "If your not going to say anything useful then please save the oxygen, " He added in a surprisingly respective tone.  
  
***  
  
Tyler was getting pissed. He was wet, cold, and their path was littered with trees, branches, and wires. Oh yes, the wires. As in the ones that were supposed to contain the animals. Tyler had said every prayer he could think of, and by now he could only hope. What they heard next wasn't going to help in the least.  
  
A shrill screamed floated through the air and to Jaime's ears. With a click glance for silent acknowledgment to Tyler, they took of running towards the sound, which was no doubt one of a child. The screams grew with every lunge they took. Fear swept through them, but when they finally saw it, they recognized it. It was what every child fears. The monster under the bed, the face that haunts your nightmares, the kind of thing that puts every scary movie villain you've ever seen to shame. It was the T-Rex; the King of the Dinosaurs, and right now it was vigorously attacking a jeep, a jeep that two different screams pierced the air from, Tim and Lex.  
  
Jaime couldn't move. Not that he wanted to, but still it was a horrible feeling. He was terrified that any movement would bring that razor-toothed beast toward him, and with it his death. Jaime glanced over to Tyler and could read the same message on his face.  
  
Tyler stared at the T-Rex, memorized by his fear. He almost didn't even see Grant running out of the truck and lighting a flare. He lured the Rex, chucked the flare, and then just stood there. Tyler couldn't believe it, but what was even more unbelievable was that the Rex just walked away. Maybe there was something to that holding still thing. Sadly, it didn't seem that Malcolm picked up that trick. Tyler wanted to yell to him, tell him to stop running, to just throw the flare, but he couldn't manage the words. He just watched. He watched Malcolm's body fly through the air and into the dirt. He stood motionless as the Rex found Gennaro in the bathroom and killed him, throwing pieces of the man to the ground. Neither he, nor Jaime, even flinched as Grant and Lex jumped over the damn or when the Rex pushed the car Tim was trapped in over the damn. No, none of this registered in there fear shocked minds. The only thing that did occur to them was the giant predator howling as it snapped its jaws and rushed towards them.  
  



	4. Chapter 4-Suck It Up

Disclaimer: THERE NOT MINE!!! Grrr... Ya know... I'm really starting to hate these things...   
  
A/N: Just a quick apology about how long its taken me to get this chapter out. Spring break has left little time for writing, but it's here now! :) Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4: Suck It Up  
  
  
Jaime's heart was pounding as he and Tyler leaped and ran from the Rex. They had, at most, a distance of about 4 feet between the Rex and them. Jaime wouldn't even allow himself to turn back and see if they had gained any more distance, he just had to hope that there traveling through such thick trees had somehow slowed him down.   
  
Tyler didn't know what to do. He wasn't thinking straight. All he knew was that he was running for his life. You would think that to be an easy task, but as Tyler saw the trees slowly opening into a clearing, he knew they wouldn't have a chance. Ducking through branches had been there only defense in the chase, and now they would lose that. Something glistened out of the corner of his eye and Tyler felt like he might faint.  
  
"Jaime! The Car!" Tyler yelled to his friend, completely overjoyed.   
  
With a nod from Jaime they both veered off the path. Watching the Rex stumble at the quick turn gave them a momentary victory, but as they reached the passenger door terror spliced through them.  
  
"It's stuck!" Jaime cried desperately.  
  
"No" Tyler refused as he watched Jaime pull at the handle. They had been only standing there a few seconds but even that was too much. Horrified and exhausted, Tyler did the first thing that came into his mind. Pushing Jaime to the ground Tyler reeled back and slammed his fist into the widow, shattering it. He reached the bloody mess around to unlock the door then hoped in pulling Jaime along, just as a monstrous head emerged from the wood.  
  
Jaime held perfectly still, same as Tyler. Jaime was still in a little bit of awe over how Tyler had broken the window. He had seen it done in the movies, but never thought real life would permit it. However the pained look on Tyler's face and the dripping hand seemed to disagree. An inhuman scream quickly snapped Jaime back to reality. Jaime felt a hand on his back as Tyler pushed him down in between the steering wheel and the seat, with him quickly following suit. The next thing Jaime heard was the glass on the ceiling shattering and falling onto them. The last thing he felt, however, was a breath of fowl hot air on his face.  
  
***  
  
"All right John," Arnold breathed, breaking the silence. "We've been waiting over a half hour, now its time to act." John stared back at him blankly, then nodded solemnly. "Right," Arnold acknowledged, "First thing we need to do is get a hold of Muldoon and Dr. Sadler. Then we've gotta get those other two kids out of the visitor's center and up here where it's safe." Arnold looked at John waiting for a response but he just kept staring at the floor. With a sigh Arnold grabbed a radio and quickly contacted Muldoon and Dr. Sadler, leaving John to his thoughts.  
  
***  
  
Hank and Val hadn't spoken for the past 10 minutes or so. It would seem they were using the silence as some type of haze to keep them from fully realizing the severity of the situation. Val was just about to explode if she didn't figure what was going out soon. Luckily her prayers were answered.  
  
"Up. Get up! We need to move." Muldoon commanded as the door swung open. He held his rifle close and constantly checked over his shoulder as the teens scrambled out the door. Muldoon filled them in on the situation as they ran towards the control room, and by the time they reached the room it was plain to see that terror was beginning to over whelm there reserves of hope.   
  
As John watched them enter he registered what was going on for quite possibly the first time. Slowly John stood, shifting his weight heavily to his cane, and turned towards the two. "We are experiencing some minor technical problems..." he began in a respectable tone, but was cut off by Hank before he could continue.  
  
"Minor technical Problems?! Losing all power in a park filled with dinosaurs is more then just a minor technical problem!" He barked at the humbled man.  
  
"Yea!" Val cut in. "And what about our friends?! What about your guests?! Your own grandchildren?!" Val screamed, releasing all her anger. "What's happening to them?!"  
  
John forced a reassuring smile onto his lips. "Hank, Val" He began. "This park has the best security system money can buy and I assure you everything is being done to bring our people back here." As John spoke Val felt like she was going to spit at the phrase 'our people', but she held it in and let him continue, trying her best to believe what he was saying. "Now please relax and have a seat. I'm sure everyone is just fine." John added confidently.  
  
***  
  
Jaime would have screamed if not for the fact that that action could end both his and Tyler's lives. Jaime and Tyler were both in incredibly cramped positions, but still, neither dared to move. Jaime shuddered as the creature stalking them howled in frustration. Jaime watched the Rex's giant head pass by each window, searching for them. Jaime just starred at Tyler for a distraction, and Tyler starred back. They were both terrified. Suddenly the Rex slammed up against the side of the car, flipping it on to its side. Pain shot through Jaime's arms as it smashed into the steering wheel, and an equal look of anguish could be seen on Tyler's face.   
  
Tyler's hands flailed about as the car rolled, and one was lucky enough to find a flashlight. Tyler quickly grabbed it and clicked it on, somehow thinking that the light would protect them. He shined it on his injured friend, and then up at the howling creature above. That's when everything went black.  



	5. Chapter 5-Your Not The Top Of The Food C...

Disclaimer: Do any of you really think there mine??  
  
Chapter 5-Your Not The Top Of The Food Chain Anymore   
  
A faint moan escaped Jaime's lips as he slowly returned to consciousness and began pushing himself up and out of the mud. However, a searing pain in his left arm seemed to disagree with the action, and Jaime promptly fell to the ground in a painful cry. The ground was deep in mud, like the kind right after a heavy rain, and, in Jaime's opinion, it seemed to serve as a very nice bed at the moment. Not daring to move his arm again, Jaime carefully rolled over and peered up at giant treetops, trying to get a grasp on what had happened to him. Then it all stated coming back... the kids in the car... Malcolm and Grant running... running through the trees with Tyler from a dinosaur. Jaime's head quickly shot up and looked around shakily. Where was Tyler? Was the Rex still around? Dozens of questions raced through his panicking mind, then he saw the overturned jeep several feet away and suddenly his worst thoughts came to him as he mouthed his friend's name... Tyler.  
  
Ignoring the pain, Jaime leaped up and half-ran, half-limped to the jeep. It was a mass of twisted metal, but Jaime could still make out Tyler's unconscious form, or at least hoped unconscious, across the two front seats. After a few moments of tugging and smashing at both the passenger and driver door, Jaime quickly realized that he wasn't stronger then metal and took to looking for an alternative entrance. That's when he noticed the windshield. "If Tyler can do it then I'm sure I can," Jaime weakly reassured himself as he climbed onto the jeep and over to the windshield. With a few strong and painful kicks the window shattered. "I swear," Jaime whispered to himself as he carefully climbed through the window, "If this is John's idea of an amusement park," he added as he checked Tyler's vitals, followed by a relieved sigh. "Then I'm gonna personally drag him out here and let him experience this ride for himself." Jaime spat as he finished pulling Tyler from the wreck and onto the ground. "And then I'm gonna leave him here, with all his wonderful little 'children'." Jaime finished with an evil grin as he placed Tyler's arm around his shoulder and one of his own arms around Tyler's waist. With a hopeless sigh Jaime lifted Tyler's unconscious form and took the first step of what was sure to be a long journey back towards the visitor's center.   
  
***  
  
"It's settled then," Muldoon spoke to Dr. Sadler. "There is no way we can just sit and wait here any longer for them to just turn up." He added spitefully.   
  
"Your right," I'll get the jeep ready," Dr. Sadler agreed. The only problem was that neither of them had known that Val had been listening in the whole time.  
  
"What jeep?" She intruded, eyes full of hope that they might be searching for her friends. "What's going on?" she added as Hank stood and listened to the conversation beside her.  
  
Not seeing much point in hiding their scheme, Dr. Sadler and Muldoon quickly filled the teens in on how they were going to be taking a jeep out to search for everyone. "Were going too" Hank spoke.  
  
"What are you kiddin' me?" Muldoon spat back defiantly. Val knew what was coming next.  
  
"Sir" Hank calmly began, "We are certified Emergency Medical Technicians, and currently the only residing medical staff. If you don't take us it could very well mean losing the life of one of lost. Are you sure you don't want us to come?" He finished dramatically.   
  
Muldoon opened his mouth to talk but Dr. Sadler cut him off, "Fine, but were going now" She announced as she opened the door and bolted toward the jeep with the others quickly following.   
  
***  
  
A soft coo rang through the air in a ghostly tune, and Jaime desperately wished he had paid more attention on their ride over. The Rex had left a trail of destruction behind him, leaving the road a distant memory. Everything looked the same and Jaime was desperately lost. The cooing sound rang through the trees ahead once more, only now it was noticeably closer. "It's just a bird," Jaime assured himself as he moved away from the broken safety fence he had been leaning on, lifted Tyler's limp body and took a few more steps. The cooing sound seemed to increase with every step Jaime took from the fence, and now it began to sound as if there was more then one. "Oh Man..." Jaime breathed. Jaime hadn't realized until now that Tyler had taken a type of assertiveness over the situation before, and Jaime now desperately wished he had that reassurance. "Any time you wanna wake up would be just fine" Jaime admitted in murmur to Tyler.   
  
As Jaime cleared some fallen trees he noticed that the area stretched out into a clearing, and he was incredibly relieved, for this would make traveling much easier. A see of unannounced coos interrupted his thoughts. The sounds sounded like a swarm of bees almost, and the rustling in the brush patches to his left wasn't helping his situation. At any other time Jaime would have bolted right out there, but he couldn't run, not with Tyler unconscious anyway. Making a quick split-second decision Jaime turned and limped as fast as he could back to the broken fencing with Tyler, thinking that if the sounds were coming from one direction then he sure as hell was going in the other. When he got there however, the realized a single cooing sound was way to close for comfort. Jaime slowly turned to face the sound. A tiny dark green dinosaur, no bigger then a dog, stood behind him. It's lengthy tail twitched back and forth in an arch as it curiously cocked its head, adorned with a row of spikes running from its forehead to the end of it's snout.   
  
"Hey there" Jaime said in a relieved sigh. "Thought you were one of your big brothers for a second there" he joked to the little creature with a wry grin. The tiny thing just cooed and softly butted him with his snout. Jaime could help but grin at the little thing. Maybe it was because of the relief that this wouldn't mean the end of his life, or maybe it was a reflex of fear that at any moment this cute little creature would attack him.   
  
After a second or two, more cooing erupted from the brush a few feet away, where Jaime had last been. "Friends of yours?" Jaime asked nervously, wishing the dinosaur could actually answer. Don't be stupid, Jaime thought to himself, if this little guy isn't going to hurt you then the others probably wont either, he reassured himself silently. Suddenly two much larger versions of the little dinosaur leaped from the brush with a hiss, and fixed their eyes straight on Jaime.   
  
"You're a baby dinosaur?!" Jaime yelled to the little creature, "I should have known. Dinosaurs are big and your not! Man! Baby Dino = Mom and Dad Dinos = Jaime for dinner!" He cried in a delirious panic. A sharp angry coo came from the bigger pair and Jaime quickly shut-up, not daring move, but a sharp screech from the little dinosaur at his side snapped him back into reality. He quickly hoisted Tyler and ran as best he could through the broken wires in the fence and into the forest.  
  
After about 20 feet Jaime stumbled straight into the mud with a grunt, bringing Tyler down with him. However, the shocking thing was that Tyler grunted to, followed by coughing. "Tyler!" Jaime cried.  
  
"Jaime..."Tyler chocked out hoarsely, trying to understand what was going on. Jaime's lips were moving, he was probably saying something important, but Tyler couldn't hear too well, he just wanted to sleep. Up? Tyler thought as he felt Jaime tugging him to his feet and over to a large tree. Why would I want to go up there? Tyler pondered as Jaime tried desperately to push him up the tree. All right already, Tyler complained to himself as he waved Jaime away and started to climb, needing Jaime's assistance every step of the way. "That's enough..." Tyler announced, more to himself then Jaime, and settled on a branch. It was funny to see a tree with flat branches, Tyler thought solemnly, must be a prehistoric thing Tyler decided as he slipped quickly into sleep.  
  
"Tyler?" Jaime called to his friend, but was met with nothing but an occasional snore. Oh well, Jaime thought, he's probably better off sleeping through this anyway. The coos and screams of the dinosaurs they had fled from had long ago been drowned out by sounds of the night and Jaime couldn't help but wonder what had happened to his little Dino friend. For some reason he was still convinced it wasn't going to hurt him. "Oh well," Jaime sighed to himself, "Guess everyone has freaky parents" he added through a yawn as he settled against the tree by Tyler. Then a thought occurred to him, aren't there only female dinosaurs? How could they breed? The thought confounded him, but sleep managed to overtake him before he could think it over anymore. Its amazing how powerful sleep it is, even it the most horrifying situations, it still manages to find you.  
  
***  
  
Hank had to hold his breath as the four of them approached a destroyed port-a-poddie station, something stunk... not how you'd think though, more like rot. "Oh sick!" Val's disgusted voice rang through Hank's ears as well as Dr. Sadler's and Muldoon's and they all rushed to her.  
  
"What is it?" Dr. Saddler prodded, placing a hand on Val's shoulder.  
  
Val removed her hand from her mouth and took a few deep breaths, then pointed to a brush my the station, "There. Over there." She managed to get out before turning away. Hank, Dr. Sadler, and Muldoon all went to search the area, Hank hanging back a little.   
  
Muldoon picked up a stick and prodded at the Earth in a crouching position, seeing something slimy, and then he recognized the pieces of a suit and stood back up. "I think this was Gennaro" Muldoon announced to the group.  
  
Dr. Sadler had gone through the same motion a few feet away on a different slab of slime and turned to face everyone. "I think this was too." She announced, and then quickly moved on. Although both teens simply stood in shock for a few minutes.   
  
It was not until Muldoon called to them that Hank and Val finally stepped back into reality. "This would be a good time for that medical crap you were boasting about!" He yelled as he and Dr. Sadler lifted a bloody Malcolm out from under fallen tree limbs and into the jeep.  
  
"Alright" Hank spoke to Val, "Lets move." Val nodded and they went off to do what they did best, while Dr. Sadler and Muldoon continued to search.  



	6. Chapter 6-Battle For Survival

Disclaimer: I really hate these things... JP isn't mine and neither is IaHB. All that I own is the demented plot I through them all together with!  
  
Chapter 6: Battle For Survival  
  
Hank and Val had long since patched up Malcolm. They were all tired, but somehow Malcolm still found the energy to talk... a lot.   
  
"So you see" Malcolm waved his hands above to show the measure of destruction the Rex had caused, "Nature cannot be controlled. It will never be held captive." He finished proudly.  
  
"Absolutely" Hank responded, purely to shut him up. "Hey Val" He turned to his blonde friend who was also resting in the jeep, "I'm gonna see if Dr. Sadler or Muldoon have found anything yet. Wait here with Malcolm" He explained as he hopped out of the jeep and made his way to where the two olders were searching.  
  
"You don't believe me do you?" Malcolm asked Val as Hank ran from the jeep.  
  
"Actually, I do" Val admitted, "I also think that nature is pretty upset about being confined in the first place, and I hope it won't take it out on our friends" She added, and then to herself 'especially 2 boys I know, one in particular'.  
  
Malcolm almost read her thoughts. "Don't worry. Your friends will be fine," He told her. Val just smiled as the odd yet kind man settled into his seat and stared to the ground, wondering what else was going through his mind.  
  
Val had almost fallen asleep next to Malcolm, she hadn't realized how tired she was, but Malcolm quickly solved that by shaking her roughly. "What? What's wrong?" She asked in surprise.   
  
Malcolm pressed a finger to his lips then pointed to a puddle on the ground, "look" he whispered.  
  
Val watched the puddle, and then began to think the man was insane, until little ripples began to appear. "What does that mean?" She asked in a frightened voice.  
  
"It means our friend is back" he answered, not taking his eyes from the puddle.   
  
"Hank! Dr. Sadler! Muldoon!" Val screamed, and Malcolm quickly joined in. "We have to go." She explained as the three arrived at the car.  
  
"Now would be good..."Malcolm added as he watched a group of trees begin to sway and an horrific animal cry rang out. "Right now."   
  
Val screamed as she saw the giant head of a Tyrannosaurus Rex appear out of the trees, but luckily the jeep was speeding away before she had even opened her mouth.   
  
"Can't we go any faster?!" Hank cried, terrified. He could see the monster gaining on them.  
  
"I'm trying!" Muldoon yelled over the screams of Val and Dr. Sadler. Muldoon shifted gears and pressed the peddle to the floor. Triumphant cries could be heard from the others as the Rex gradually slowed down and gave up on the chase. Muldoon couldn't help but smile.  
  
***  
  
Jaime's eyes jumped open as he heard a soft animal call, just like the ones he had heard earlier. That was the second time he had been awakened by that sound, and now it was beginning to get to him. He looked to his friend, who still slept soundly, and breathed a painful sigh. He hadn't realized until then just how much pain he was in. Jaime's arm had a huge slash across it, and his body has covered with bruises and scrapes, not to mention he was having immense trouble breathing. He knew he couldn't dwell on the pain though. Chances were that Tyler had some serious injuries from the incident with the Rex, and so Jaime needed to focus, at least for his sake. Another pain-filled call echoed through the trees once more, breaking into Jaime's thoughts. "Must be a stupid dinosaur to scream like that all night," Jaime muttered to himself as he strained to get comfortable against the tree. The call sounded almost as if it wanted someone to find it, and if it didn't shut-up something probably would find it, and make it lunch. Jaime couldn't help but notice the resemblance between the sound and coo of the tiny Dino from before. Curiosity finally got the better of Jaime as he stood and began to climb down the tree. "I am such an idiot," he scolded himself as he reached the bottom. He knew there was practically no chance of being the dinosaur from before; the dinosaur that had, in a strange way, helped him and Tyler escape, but Jaime still had to look. He knew if he didn't, and it was the tiny dinosaur, he wouldn't forgive himself.  
  
About 20 feet from the tree however, he thought himself crazy, especially since he had left Tyler to the safety of a tree. "I must have hit my head..." Jaime mumbled as he tightly crossed his arms to fight off the cold and continued on. All Jaime could think as he ventured deeper into the forest was 'wonder what's gonna eat me first...'  
  
  
***  
  
Val and Hank burst into the control room breathlessly, with Muldoon and Dr. Sadler right behind them. "What? What happened?!" John shouted at the 4 exhausted people before him.  
  
"Your T-Rex just tried to make us lunch!" Dr. Sadler explained ecstatic.  
  
John looked down then turned and walked back to Arnold, who was rambling on about ways to restore the system. Turns out john planned to do a complete system shutdown, and then when they turned the power back on everything should be as it was before the power outage. Val and Hank were mute as plans were exchanged, both still in shock over what had just happened to them, not to mention what could be happening to their friends.  
  
***   
  
Pushing away huge Palm Leaves, Jaime gradually came closer to the sound, but unfortunately was still a great distance from the tree. The sound of a quick movement to Jaime's back send him springing around, holding a large stick he had acquired for protection. A sigh escaped his lips when he saw a tiny squirrel dart up a tree. "Stop freaking yourself out" Jaime commanded himself as he made his way through more thickets of green, but what he saw next would have freaked anyone out.   
  
Jaime stood atop an incredible cliff, over looking a huge field. The sun was just beginning to rise, casting green, pink, and yellow into the clouds. There was a lake surrounded by a heard of triceratops, all drinking from it gingerly. The trees in the area were bigger then anything Jaime had ever seen, some were as thick as a truck and some reached up to the clouds.   
  
Jaime finally snapped out of his trance when he realized he was holding his breath and turned to follow the remaining path. Fore if he had stayed any longer he felt he might never leave.  
  
***   
  
Tyler squinted his eyes against a blinding light, but it was no use, he forced himself to open them, and he nearly screamed. Before him was nothing but the tops of trees, which meant he had to be in one. He had thought that he dreamed Jaime made him climb a tree, but maybe it wasn't a dream. That's when Tyler realized he was alone, and terror filled him as he quickly climbed down the tree, calling his friends name the whole way.  
  
***  
  
Several feet away from the cliff, Jaime finally found the source of the sound. It was indeed the tiny dinosaur from earlier, only now dried blood covered his dark green skin and its call was hoarse and distorted. Jaime couldn't keep the sting from his heart as he carefully approached the tiny creature. "Hey buddy..." Jaime called softly as it twitched. Maybe its like a human Jaime thought as he knelt beside it and felt the pulse. It seemed normal by human standards, so maybe the wound was like one of human standards.  
  
Jaime darted into close by woods and found large leaves and sticks, then returned and was all business. Jaime brushed the dried blood away to reveal that the wound was actually only in the dinosaurs arm. Jaime quickly set the limb, as best he could anyway, and stood back to see his work. A grin passed Jamie's lips as he walked back to the dinosaur and looked at him. "I guess we should get you walking," he told it as he carefully lifted it to its feet, and happily watched it stand.   
  
***   
  
Tyler was terrified, he had long since made it back to the safety fence, but Jaime was still nowhere to be seen. "Jaime!" Tyler continued to call as he approached a torn hole in the fence. Tyler had to make a decision now. He could continue searching for his friend, or he could exit through the fence and try to get help... but that would leave Jaime on his own.... Tyler wasn't sure what to do, so he just sat down by the fence and continued to call for Jaime.  
  
***   
  
"Shoo Man! Go away already," Jaime picked up a sick and through behind the tag along dinosaur, who simply cocked his head and gave Jaime a confused look, "Man..."Jaime moved as he continued toward where he had left Tyler. Ever since he had helped that Dino stand it hadn't left him alone no matter what Jaime did. Now that he thought about it, it was kind of weird that a bleeding dinosaur made it through the night; you'd think the Dino would be a free meal to something bigger, but no, it was just left alone. Another thing weird was the Jamie had yet to run into any other dinosaurs, not that he was complaining, but still... it was weird.  



	7. Chapter 7-Ray Of Hope

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything... 

Chapter 7: Ray Of Hope

            Tyler watched his breath puff into the air as he rubbed his arms in a fight against the cold.  Over the last 20 minutes or so he had managed to at least sort out what was going on, and his hope to see his friend again was slowly diminishing.  With a grunt Tyler finally forced himself to stand and make his way back towards the visitor's center.  He didn't want to leave Jaime, but he had to face facts and accept that Jaime was probably already dead.  Tyler rested against a tree as consciousness slowly began to fade away, but with a quick shake of his head Tyler was awake.  That was another reason Tyler couldn't look for Jaime any longer, he was bleeding from the head and constantly losing touch with reality, and as an EMT Tyler was fully aware that he needed medical attention. Tyler did make one promise though, to return with help to find Jaime.  With that Tyler turned and made his way towards the center.

***

            Jaime sat high in the tree of the night before.  Tyler was gone and Jaime's guilt had been slowly gnawing at him.  Jaime was the one who left Tyler alone... in a tree... surrounded by dinosaurs.  If he had just stayed put his friend would probably still be with him, or at least alive.  Finally Jaime forced himself to climb down the tree, he knew sitting and mourning wasn't going to help anything.  The ground was still wet from the earlier rain and Jaime seemed to stick in it as soon as his feet connected.  The only good thing about his present situation was that the dinosaur had finally left his side, but of course now happened to be the time when he could have used some company.  Earlier, he had wondered why exactly there weren't any dinosaurs about during the night, but during his trail he had seen countless footprints of giants leaving the fenced in area.  As Jaime made his way towards the fence a crack of thunder sounded and rain began pounding down.  "Thank-You SO much!  It's not like I should expect a break or anything!"  Jaime screamed up at the sky in frustration, this vacation was really turning out to be very... very crappy.

***

            Val slept quietly in a chair while Hank tended to Malcolm's wounds... despite his never-ending chatter.  It was John's barging into the room that broke the atmosphere.  "It worked!" John cried, hoisting his cane into the air.

            "What?" Val groggily asked as she whipped the sleep from her eyes.  Hank stepped away from Malcolm to come listen.

            "The shut-down!" John beamed. "We now have full power in the park, AND Grant, Lex, and Tim have returned!"  He added.

            "Well that's great..." Hank put in, trying to fill the awkward silence.  "But what about our friends?" Hank forced the question.

            "Sadly... we haven't found them as yet, but I'm sure we will now that the power is back!" John finished proudly.

            "But Mr. Hammond..." Val squeaked, "What's the point of the power?  The fences may be running, but there are holes all over, and most of the dinosaurs are probably out of the fenced areas by now anyway."  She reasoned.

            "Well... yes, that is true" John admitted, "but with the power on we can radio for helicopters to come and get us.  I've already got 2 on the way." He explained.

            "But we can't leave yet!" Hank protested. "Jaime and Tyler are still out there!" 

            "Now calm down Hank, " John held up his hands for dramatics, "We would never leave your friends here."  He promised. "Now why don't you two take Malcolm down to the visitor's center and wait with everyone, it's only a matter of time before we leave."  With that he turned and left the room.

            Hank shook his head as he and Val went to lift Malcolm to the visitor's center.  "You know something Val?" Hank grunted as they lifted Malcolm. "I really hate that guy..."He finished.

            "Join the club." Val breathed as they carried on.  Malcolm only grinned at his. 

***

            Tyler thought his heart was going to burst when the visitor's center came into view, not because of how happy he was, but because of who he saw carrying a man inside.  "Hank!  Val!" he cried, waving his hands and stumbling as he bounded towards his friends.

            Val's mouth dropped to a wide 'O' as she saw Tyler running towards them, causing her to jump and drop Malcolm, which caused Malcolm to cry out in pain.  Val didn't care though, because before she knew it she held Tyler in her arms crying her eyes out, and then kissing him.  Hank's arms wrapping around the two was the only thing that broke them apart.  "Your hurt" Val murmured after a moment.

            "It's nothing" Tyler insisted, "Just a scratch he added."

            "Yeah right man", Hank saw right through Tyler's lie, but let it go for the moment.  "Where's Jaime?" Hank asked, noticing their sarcastic friend wasn't in their company. 

            "I duno" Tyler answered, "We were…were being chased.  And then… I… fell and we climbed the tree."  Tyler raised a hand to his pounding head, trying to remember what had happened.  "I cant remember everything, but I think he's OK, just missing still" He finally finished, sounding a bit idiotic.

            Malcolm's voice shattered Tyler's thoughts, "Guys…" He started, as he limped towards the three teens.  "Ya know how Mr. Hammond suggested we go into the visitors center?" He asked, back to the kids and eyes wide toward the center.  "Well… I'm thinking that would be a very bad idea…" he finished as the shuffling of claws and harsh breath could be heard in the center.

            "Alright…" Hank began, "Everyone stay cool…" He breathed as he reached into his pockets for the keys to the jeep they had ridden over to the visitor's center.  "Everyone get in the jeep.  We're gonna find Jaime, get to that helicopter, and get the hell off this Island." He ordered, and less then a second later they were speeding away, a haunting screech steadily following behind them.  


	8. Chapter 8-Homecomings

Declaimer:  This demented plot is mine, but alas the characters and such are not.

Chapter 8: Homecomings 

Jaime felt like his feet were going to fall off as he pushed more branches out of his way.  He was hungry, cold, and tired.  'At least it stopped raining' Jaime thought absentmindedly to himself.  Out of nowhere a low 'purring' sound made its way to Jaime's ears.  Acting on his now greatly cherished instincts, Jaime darted out of the bushes and into a small clearing, not wanting whatever he heard to be able to slink up behind him.  Before Jaime had time to think, a small creature jumped out of a shrub at his left.  The dinosaur looked young to Jaime, at least his size that is.  Hope sprang into Jaime's eyes as possibilities of this being another infantile, _passive_ dinosaur flooded his mind.  The corners of Jaime's mouth turned up a bit as he held his hands up and began to tread back, but sooner than Jaime's hands were even half-way up, the dinosaur's seemingly slim neck sprang up into an spherical crown of skin around the creature's head, and the gentle 'purr' hand now been replaced with a harsh and rapid 'rattle-like' sound.  Jaime took a breath, "This is definitely NOT good…"

***

            "So your Tyler?!" Malcolm screamed to the bemused boy sitting at his side as the jeep sped away from the visitor's center, which now had dinosaurs emerging from it.  "Hank and Val have told me so much about you!" He added conversationally.

            Tyler just looked at the man stupefied, "Will they follow us?!" Tyler yelled back to Malcolm, referring to the now identified raptors.  

            "Probably!" Malcolm answered almost casually, not bothering to even glance over at Tyler.  Then, once the raptors began 'whooping' and 'grunting' in the distance, he reached over to Hank, tapped him on the shoulder and looked back to Tyler.  "I'd hold on if I were you!" Malcolm advised, himself grasping the sides of the jeep.  Tyler nearly fell out as Hank's speed significantly increased and the jeep took air to clear a fallen tree, leaving the visitor's center and the raptors fading into the distance.

***

            Jaime's feet turned to run but a searing pain across his back quickly sent him to the ground. "Ahh!" He cried out as he tried to brush the black goop the dinosaur had spit at him off his back with his good hand, only to have it now experiencing the excruciating pain as well.  The tiny dinosaur jumped at him with teeth barred, knocking him to the ground.  

Jaime was waiting for his life to flash before his eyes, when out of nowhere another cry broke through the trees, distracting the dinosaur long enough for Jaime to scramble away from its jaws. Jaime eyes widened as the tiny dinosaur from earlier lunged at Jaime's assailant.  Jaime watched the fight for about half-a-second before murmuring, "I owe you one." to his Dino-Savior and running away from the fight.  It would be lucky if Jaime managed to reach the fence in this maze, but to be able to find an opening in the fence, while suffering a backside that was now half-numbed and a load of other injuries to boot, well that would just be a miracle.  Jaime got a miracle.  

As Jaime limped towards the fence he could here a strange sound in the distance.  Jaime strained his ears until he was sure of the noise… it was a car.  Jaime hurried through the tear in the enclosure and onto the road, and that's when the car came into view.

"Hank look!" Val cried as she spotted Jaime waving an arm around to get their attention.  Val leaped out of the jeep before it even stopped, yelling for her friend, and had he not stopped her she would have hugged him too.  "What's wrong?" Val asked, her eyes taking in the abundance of injuries to answer her own question.

"I got shot with this…poison spit." Jaime informed her, turning his back to the jeep to show her.  With out a word Val turned her back from the jeep as well and helped Jaime remove his shirt, only to see a canvas of cuts and bruises.  "Thanks." Jaime breathed to her as the pain in his back noticeably lessoned.  Suddenly a terrified voice echoed in their ears.

"Val! Jaime! Behind you!" Hank screamed while he started the motor of the jeep, Tyler and Malcolm soon joined in the screaming.  Val and Jaime slowly turned to see three dinosaurs standing right between them and the jeep.

"Raptors…" Jaime breathed, images of the book he and Hank had discovered upon their arrival flooding his mind.  "Run…"Jaime told Val, grasping her hand, "Run!" He screamed again as they bolted alongside the fence, two of the raptors quickly following in suit.

"We can head them off in the next clearing if we cut through the trees!" Malcolm informed Hank.  Hank obeyed without a word, Tyler cringed at the thought of going back into the woods, and the remaining raptor was left dumbfounded in a cloud of dust.

***

"Jaime!" Val screamed as she tripped onto one knee, one look over her shoulder showed the raptors to be only a few feet behind them and her eyes grew wide.  It wasn't until she was up and running again that she had noticed Jaime had hauled her off the ground in the nick-of-time.  

"Oh shit!" Jaime cursed as he quickly veered Val with him to the right and down another huge path.  "Don't look back!" Jaime ordered as they ran.  Val quickly turned her head and saw that now not only were there two deadly raptors after them, but a Tyrannosaurus Rex had joined the pursuit as well.  Her scream lasted at least a minute, and was easily much louder then any dinosaur scream Jaime had ever heard.

***

            "Here!  Stop here!" Malcolm shouted to Hank as the jeep skidded to an abrupt stop.  "If they followed the paths then there bound to pass by us there" Malcolm informed as he motioned to what looked like a parking lot.  "I'd keep the motor running though…" he added shakily.

            "Where are all the others?" Tyler suddenly spoke, trying to grasp what was going on and fighting a concussion at the same time.

            "Mr. Hammond and the others are headed towards the helicopters, which is the same thing we're doing after we get Val and Jaime back." Hank answered, never taking his eyes off the path a good half-mile from the jeep, mentally willing their friends to emerge.  

            "What about the kids… and Dr. Grant?  We saw them go over the dam." Tyler pressed.

            "Everyone's back kid" Malcolm informed Tyler, "But I'm thinking were going for the whole stealth thing here… and questions really aren't helping." He snapped.  Tyler didn't say another word and soon 3 pairs of eyes were glued to the distant clearing in anticipation, hope, and worry.

***

            "Look!"  Jaime screamed as they ran and pointed at the jeep in the distance, complete with three yelling and waving friends, who quickly silenced when they saw what was chasing them.  A raptor suddenly jumped out of the trees, the same from earlier, blocking Jaime and Val off from certain freedom.  

            "We're surrounded!" Val shrieked as she eyed the two raptors behind them, the one in front, and the now emerging T-Rex.  Val quickly started to make a run for it, but Jaime held her back.

            "No!" He hissed, "Don't move.  Don't even breath." He told her as he watched the raptors get ready to jump them.  He prayed that his plan would work; it was their last chance.  The raptor behind them bared its teeth and lunged, only to be caught in mid-air by the jaws of the T-Rex.  The other two raptors quickly set to attacking the T-Rex, forgetting the two small humans.  "Go!" Jaime yelled as Val and him took off.  Val and Jaime had barely climbed into the jeep when Hank started going, leaving the would-be fossils behind to fight it out. 

            As soon as they reached the helicopter pad, the plane containing Mr. Hammond and the others quickly took off, and after boarding the second plane they too followed suit.  Watching the Island disappear into the clouds was an eerie sight for the 4 teen EMTs.  It was the kind of sight that made you think about things and their importance.  Val sat close to Tyler, their hands entwined, and both obviously thinking about each other.  Hank sat next to Jaime, eyes closed, lost in his own thoughts.  Jaime sat by the window, watching two birds flying below them, with only one thing going through his head… how much he missed Kingsport.  Well… that and how he was going to scream at Mr. Hammond about his damn park until he passed out… yeah, that too.

A/N:  ::crosses fingers::  well, did you all like it?  I hope so.  When you guys review let me know if you want me to do a follow up story on this or anything.  Thanks for reading!

                                                 ~Luxx


End file.
